Hasta el anochecer
by Alega
Summary: Desde un principio, había sido el único, ahora y siempre. FrUK. Fluff.


**Diclaimer:** Hetalia no es de mi propiedad.

**Pareja: **Francia/Inglaterra.

**Notas:** Regalo para Cydalima, en el evento navideño de la comunidad FrUK en Tumblr. El primer FrUK de 2014, espero escribir más de ellos a lo largo del año, aparte de continuar los fics ya empezados. Gracias por leer :3

**Hasta el anochecer**

Al principio, lo había tomado como una broma. Inglaterra solía ignorar la palabrería de Francia, porque este no se callaba hasta quedarse dormido, que solía ser bastante tarde y, a mitad de mañana, cuando recuperaba fuerzas, volvía de nuevo a marearle con una cháchara continua.

De lo que hablaba, los temas eran tan variados que Inglaterra a menudo respondía un "ajá" cuando no pretendía tomarle mucha atención, que era casi siempre. Francia sabía que no lo escuchaba y, con todo, seguía hablando.

Solo recibía una reacción cuando Francia lo tomaba de la mano en público o planeaba besarlo. Inglaterra, dominado por el pánico, se alejaba de él, reclamándole su desfachatez.

—Van a creer que estamos juntos, rana.

—Pero ¿qué tiene si lo creen así? _Estamos_ juntos.

—¡La gente hablará inventando cosas absurdas!

—¿Cómo…?

Inglaterra se callaba, gruñendo, y se alejaba sin pretender darle una respuesta. Francia lo alcanzaba, quejándose de que iba muy rápido e Inglaterra le decía que si le molestaba, que no lo siguiera.

—Por dios, Inglaterra, ¿vas a seguir? Solo pretendía un paseo tranquilo contigo, pero lo estás arruinando todo. Me sacas de quicio a veces. No. Muchas veces. Siempre.

—Entonces con más razón vete. No te soporto.

—Pues yo menos a ti.

Francia fue a alejarse, pero acabó sentándose en un banco. Soltó un suspiro. Inglaterra pretendió irse de verdad pero, ya fuera por cansancio o por remordimiento, se sentó al lado de Francia, refunfuñando. Se cruzó de brazos y pretendió verse ofendido. Francia ni lo miró.

El primero en romper el silencio fue Francia:

—Esa nube me recuerda a París.

—Tu cabeza es un nido de pájaros.

—Al menos tengo cabello. En serio, ¿no te recuerda a París? ¡Y mira! Allí hay un querubín besando a otro.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en vez cosas estúpidas? Yo no… ah —soltó, mirando al cielo atentamente.

—¿Qué?

—No te importa.

—¡Quiero saber!

Francia procuró ver en la misma dirección de Inglaterra. ¿Qué podría imaginarse él?

—¿Hadas?

—Solo una.

—Lo sabía. Ahora también la veo. Ah, y mira… Esa nube se parece a una mujer.

—¿Por qué mierda piensas en mujeres ahora? —gruñó Inglaterra—. No tiene formas de nada. De una mierda.

—Pero si parece una mujer. Vamos, Inglaterra, no pienso en nadie determinado —luego se le ocurrió algo, y sonrió—. Bueno, sí, en ti. Todo el tiempo.

—Idiota —pero Inglaterra le correspondió a la sonrisa—. Yo también pienso en ti, últimamente no dejo de tener pesadillas.

Francia le tomó de la mano, Inglaterra se separó y se alejó un poco de él.

—Nadie nos está mirando —se justificó Francia, pero como Inglaterra no cedió, supuso que era un deseo imposible.

Para estar lejos de Inglaterra en público, prefería estar en casa y al menos acompañar la distancia con algún bocadillo.

Se levantó y se preparó para devolverse a casa. Inglaterra lo siguió sin protestar.

Tuvo problemas para subir los escalones de la entrada. Le dolían las rodillas y debía sostenerse de Inglaterra, quien estaba más fuerte que él —gracias a su economía, supuestamente, pero lo cierto era que Francia siempre había sido el mayor y era el más golpeado por la edad—.

—Prepararé el té —dijo Inglaterra, una vez en casa. Francia se echó en el sofá, y sin pretenderlo se quedó dormido.

Últimamente ocurría a menudo, sin previo aviso. Tal vez la existencia le pidiera una energía que ya no tenía y, para reponerla, acudía al sueño constante.

Inglaterra lo despertó con un zarandeo. No mencionó nada del sueño, en su lugar, le señaló el té y pretendió que nada había ocurrido. Francia se lo tomó a pequeños sorbos, disfrutando cada gota, mientras Inglaterra comenzaba a leerse un libro que ya había terminado por lo menos diez veces.

—Ah, ¿qué lees? —preguntó.

—El retrato de Dorian Gray.

—Me suena… ¿De qué trata?

—Rana, te acostaste con su autor, ¿en serio no sabes de qué trata?

—Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, ¿quién es su autor? ¿En serio lo conozco o lo dices por decir?

Inglaterra hubiera querido creer que Francia lo decía a propósito pero, si examinaba su expresión de genuino desconcierto, se podía concluir que de verdad lo había olvidado.

—Su autor es Oscar Wilde —le explicó, resignado—. Dios me libre de terminar como tú, rana.

—Ya los tiempos no son los mismos. Ven, siéntate a mi lado. ¿Por qué te empeñas en alejarte de mí? Y yo que solo tengo ojos para ti…

—Porque a lo largo del día no ves otra cosa.

—¿Ah, no?

—Y si llegas a verlo, te saco los ojos.

Inglaterra acabó cumpliendo con su petición. Interrumpió su lectura, cuando Francia le cerró el libro y lo besó en los labios. Inglaterra lo abrazó, sin soltarlo incluso cuando el beso se apagó.

* * *

—España dice que le hiciste una petición estúpida a Mónaco.

—Le pedí que se casara conmigo, parece una linda muchacha —bromeó Francia.

—Hablo en serio. En caso de que te dé la gana, ¿por qué no me lo pediste a mí?

—Porque no quería.

Inglaterra se sintió herido por la confesión. En otros tiempos, tal vez Francia se hubiera dado cuenta, pero en su lugar volvió a quedarse dormido, sosteniendo la mano que había buscado con ahínco décadas atrás.

Inglaterra lo maldijo, pues se había quedado cortado. Él todavía tenía que protestarle. Apretó los labios y se contuvo para no despertarlo a golpes. Tal vez, más tarde, reanudaría su reproche.

Solo que cuando Francia despertó, ya Inglaterra se había olvidado que estaba enfadado. Fueron a dar una vuelta pero, como hacía mucho frío, se quedaron sentados en el sofá.

* * *

Nunca pensó que fuera a ocurrir. Francia solía advertirlo, pero lo decía con tal ligereza, que Inglaterra no podía creerle palabra alguna.

E ignoró las señales, claras para todos menos para quien se empeñaba en cegarse ante ellas.

Un día llamó a la puerta de Francia y no volvió a ser recibido.

* * *

Siempre había sido un idiota, y ahora se empeñaba en seguir poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

La lápida era pequeña y un simple objeto simbólico, puesto que no había cuerpo alguno que enterrar, solo el recuerdo del hombre que había querido tenerla cuando ya hubiera cumplido su papel en la vida. Y el recuerdo era de lo que más vivía Inglaterra.

Los demás comenzaban a olvidar. Él también, excepto aquel primer y último vínculo con la tierra.

Golpeó la tumba con sus manos, aguantando el dolor pues era menor que la rabia y la impotencia que sentía.

No solo no se había despedido de él, si no que aquel último regalo de Mónaco parecía decirle que, ahora, ya tenía un lugar en el cual reposar para cuando se rindiera al tiempo.

Como adelantándose, se sentó al lado de la tumba y odió la frialdad con que lo recibía, del mismo modo que detestó la calidez del recuerdo de quien representaba.

Se miró las manos, arrugadas y lastimadas.

—Hasta el último momento eres una molestia, rana —confesó.

Irritado, supo que era ridículo esperar una respuesta. Luego de un tiempo, Estados Unidos, tan joven como siempre, fue a buscarlo.

—Oye, viejo, tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Y qué? Ya las puedes hacer otro día —gruñó Inglaterra.

Estados Unidos lo ayudó a levantarse, pese a que Inglaterra se soltara inmediatamente al estar de pie y se empeñara en caminar solo con la ayuda del bastón.

—¿Vas a conocer al nuevo Francia…?

—¿Al qué? —soltó, sin haber escuchado bien.

—Al nuevo Francia —gritó Estados Unidos.

Inglaterra gruñó.

—¿Y eso a mí qué? Métanse su nuevo Francia por el culo. Yo estoy cansado de franceses. Lo que hacen es joder.

—Pero…

—Como tú. Llévame a casa. Ya. Rápido. Y no quiero verte conducir como una nena.

Estados Unidos puso los ojos en blanco. Al salir del jardín, los esperaba un muchacho que Inglaterra fingió no ver.

—Él es…

Inglaterra golpeó a ambos con el bastón.

—¿Yo pedí que me dijeras quién es? ¿Sí o no? Porque no me escuché. Al menos que haya desarrollado poderes de mutante. Vámonos de aquí.

El muchacho se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Estados Unidos le pidió disculpas moviendo los labios, y se apresuró a seguir a Inglaterra, quien lo golpeó con el bastón en cuanto observó el retraso, mientras lo comparaba con un perezoso.

Al encender el auto, Inglaterra sucumbió y miró por el retrovisor al muchacho que seguía de pie, desconcertado. Captó que tenía el mismo color de ojos y el parecido lo obligó a centrarse en el camino de adelante.

Cuando se hubieron alejado, Inglaterra, sin sacarse aquella visión de la cabeza, preguntó:

—Y, ¿se parece a él?

—No realmente. Tiene algunas cosas, pero no es igual. En serio, tendrías que conocerlo para darle una oportunidad.

—Ya aguanté a una rana toda mi vida, no quiero aguantar otra.

* * *

Sin embargo, era inevitable que aquello sucediera. Inglaterra no tenía la misma fuerza de antes, pero por lo menos sabía que le quedaba un largo camino que recorrer.

Aguantarlo era sencillo siempre y cuando no lo mirara a los ojos.

La voz y la actitud eran diferentes, del mismo modo el cuerpo y el cabello, pero cada vez que sus miradas coincidían, él volvía a aparecer en su vida para seguir enterrando el puñal que le había clavado tras desaparecer.

—Debiste quererlo mucho —le confesó una vez aquel muchacho.

—¿Te pedí que te metieras en mis asuntos? —gruñó Inglaterra. Lo golpeó en la cabeza y se fue refunfuñando que todos eran iguales.

Huyó lo suficiente rápido para que su garganta dejara de doler. Claro que lo había querido, ahora y siempre, ahogado por un cariño insano que lo había acompañado gran parte de su vida y que ahora, después de años alimentados con encuentros y desencuentros, nutría a base de recuerdos y una mirada cristalina, joven y sin ninguna profundidad.

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
